


Home Improvements

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Akko has ideas for the Cavendish estate. Diana is not impressed.





	Home Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 4: Moving In/Living Together. This was entirely based off [this tumblr post](https://yourcutesthope.tumblr.com/post/182123651943/i-have-such-a-vivid-image-in-my-head-of-akko) I once made.

“This place is so _ big_,” Akko marveled over the Cavendish manor for perhaps the tenth time that afternoon.

Diana sighed. “You have already said that, Akko. _ Several _times.”

“Sorry, sorry, but I just can’t get over it. I mean, there’s so much space. What do you guys _ do _with so much space?”

“We use it to take peaceful walks like you and I were _ supposed _to be doing before you went off on a tangent about the size of our estate,” Diana rolled her eyes, continuing down the path they had set on with Akko by her side. “And I fail to see how you’re so surprised by this. You’ve been here countless times in the past few years and you’ve never had this much to say about it.”

“Yeah but when I visited, I was mainly focused on spending time with you before I left again,” Akko said with a soft smile, smoothly taking Diana’s hand in hers. Diana hated that she nearly swooned. “Now that I live here, I can take the time to focus on everything else. Which is why it finally hit me that this place is massive.”

“Yes, you’ve certainly made that clear. But I still don’t understand why you’re so fixated on it.”

“Because think of the potential!” Akko exclaimed, making Diana flinch at the volume.

She gave Akko a weary glance. “Dare I ask what potential you speak of?”

“Well, you have this giant empty yard and there’s so much we could do with it. We could fill it with a bunch of cool stuff like a… like a go-kart track!”

Diana knew she would regret asking. “That is absolutely not happening.”

“Why not?” Akko took a step closer and eagerly gripped Diana’s arm with both hands, trying to be as convincing as she could manage. “It’s not a bad idea.”

“It’s an absurd idea. Not to mention my family would never agree to it.”

“Psh, so what?” Akko dismissed. “You’re the head of this house now, and _ I’m _your girlfriend. It’s like you’re a queen and I’m… the other queen. So I think that means we both have the right to do whatever we want.”

“Akko, you are not using my title as head to make outlandish changes to our land.”

“Hey, they’re not that outlandish,” Akko said defensively.

Diana gave her a pointed look.

“Ugh, okay fine,” Akko conceded. “If it makes you happy, I’m willing to put the go-karts aside. But can we at least negotiate putting a pool somewhere?”

Diana only found that even more bewildering. “Akko, there’s a _ lake _ circling the entire house, we don’t _ need _a pool.”

“Oh come on,” Akko whined, “that lake isn’t ideal for swimming. It’s got, like… algae and stuff. A real, _ clean _pool would be great!”

“And a waste,” Diana grumbled.

“Well, if you don’t like that, do you want to hear my other ideas?”

Diana hesitated. “Are these ideas going to be just as preposterous as go-karts?”

“Umm…” Akko gave a timid chuckle. “Maybe?”

Diana had the urge to bury her face in her hands. In retrospect, she should have expected a conversation like this to happen once Akko moved in. After all, her wonderfully foolish girlfriend loved to add excitement to everything. Which sadly meant Akko wasn’t going to let go of this argument so easily.

Diana sighed in defeat. “… If I consider the pool, will you agree to not bother me with the rest?” 

Akko beamed, keen to accept her small victory. “Deal!”

Diana merely shook her head and pulled Akko along so they could continue their walk. She briefly wondered what other strange negotiations she was in store for as she lived alongside Atsuko Kagari. If today had been any inclination, surely a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
